Pink Lemonade
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Siang/AU/Perjodohan membuat sang ketua OSIS uring-uringan/Keduanya terkunci di gudang/"Pernah mendengar istilah, di balik keberhasilan seorang lelaki, ada perempuan yang mengomeli mereka?"/RnR?


_**He's annoying, he's hilarious, he makes me yell, **_

_**he drives me crazy, he's out of his mind, **_

_**and he's everything I want.**_

.

.

.

**Warning**: AU, HS, Romance, slight Family, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: SIANG!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**PINK LEMONADE**

.

.

.

"NARUTO! KEMARI KAU!"

Aku mendesah malas saat Ino menyenggol bahuku. Kulihat gadis pirang di depanku ini melempar cengirannya padaku sebelum melongok lagi ke lapangan bawah lewat jendela. Ditunjuknya sosok Iruka-_sensei_ yang berlarian mengejar sosok yang kukenal. Ino menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Iruka-_sensei_ dengan ujung pena ungunya sembari tertawa renyah, menertawakan kekonyolan guru-murid yang tengah berlarian seperti Tom _and_ Jerry di lapangan sana. Aku tak menyalahkan Ino. Murid lain di kelasku, bahkan di kelas lain yang sedang jam kosong juga melongok ke objek yang sama.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan si _Baka_ itu—lagi?

"Kau dan Iruka-_sensei_ memang sama saja."

Aku memicingkan mata, memandang Ino tak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

"Yah, kalian senang sekali meneriaki Naruto."

"Apa aku selalu kelihatan senang saat meneriaki si Bodoh itu? Apa Iruka-_sensei_ kelihatan senang, _Pig_? Jangan bercanda!"

Ino tertawa, "Hoo, santai, _Forehead_! Kalau kau memelototiku begitu, kedua matamu bisa lepas dari tempatnya," ujarnya enteng, "kau sensitif sekali dengan nama 'Naruto'."

Kuembuskan debur napasku lebih keras di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, _Pig_! Kadang aku berharap, aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan memelototimu saja."

Ino makin tertawa.

"Pertama, aku tak punya hobi meneriaki Naruto. Kedua, sudah tugasku sebagai OSIS untuk menegur kelakuannya yang selalu melanggar peraturan—kau lihat itu, kaos di dalam seragam, ujung kemeja yang tak dimasukkan celana, bandana, _headphone_, gelang yang bertumpuk jam tangan. Memangnya dia kira sekolah kita ini pertunjukan harajuku apa? Dan terakhir, aku dan Iruka-_sensei_ tak bisa kau salahkan kalau kenyataannya si Baka itu pantas dimarahi."

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan?" ujar Ino sembari menahan tawa, "_God of Pranks_ adalah julukan Naruto."

Aku meneguk isi kaleng minuman _softdrink_ rasa _strawberry lemon_ di tanganku.

"Kalian serasi, lho."

Aku memicingkan mataku. Tanpa sadar, lembar-lembar kertas kosong di atas mejaku sudah tercacah dengan coretan-coretan tak jelas karena memikirkan bocah pirang di luar sana.

"Tenanglah, ketua OSIS," hibur Ino padaku. Aku mendengus melihatnya memasang tatapan mengejeknya padaku. "Mungkin ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu, hahahahaa."

"Yang benar saja …."

"Habisnya, kau lihat sendiri, Minato-_sensei_ itu tenang, bijaksana, senyumnya hangat," cerocos Ino. Oh, tidak. Ia akan _fangirling_-an lagi dengan Pak Kepala Komite yang juga ayah Naruto. "Ia juga terlihat sangat sabar. Kuakui senyum Naruto dan ayahnya terlihat mirip, kan?" Aku memicingkan mata. "Maksudku … sama-sama membuat orang ikut tertular dengan kehangatannya."

Naruto? Cih, yang benar saja!

"Kuakui juga, kadang wajah Minato-_sensei_ terlihat kekanakan—sama saja dengan Naruto. Tapi, hm, Naruto kelewat _hyperactive_! Herannya lagi, Minato-sensei terlihat nyaman melihat Naruto seperti itu, kan?"

Kali ini Ino memajukan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan kedua sikunya di atas meja untuk mendekat ke arahku.

"Satu lagi … Tsunade-_sama_."

Aku memicingkan mata mendengar bisikannya yang tak jelas tujuannya itu. "Kenapa dengan ibuku?"

"Aku sering memergoki Kepala Sekolah memandangi Naruto sambil tersenyum. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu marah-marah, ibumu selalu tersenyum setelah puas mengerjai Naruto dengan hukuman yang ia beri. Aku hanya merasa … ada sesuatu."

Aku terdiam.

"Sepertinya ibumu cukup menyukai Naruto. Tsunade-sama juga terlihat sering bicara berdua dengan Minato-_sensei_. Aku curiga, _Forehead_, jangan-jangan—"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ibu berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai tunanganmu. Aku sudah bicara dengan Minato. Ia terlihat senang sekali."_

"_APA?"_

"_Nanti lulus sekolah, sebelum masuk masa kuliah, kalian akan bertunangan."_

.

.

.

.

.

"—mereka punya rencana tersembunyi untuk Naruto. Dan kalau memang benar, pasti itu melibatkanmu, _Forehead_."

Kupicingkan mataku sesipit mungkin—masih dengan intensitas ingin membunuh Ino. Kalaupun Ino tak celaka dengan pandangan mataku, aku berharap bisa menyumpalkan sesuatu ke mulutnya agar tak membicarakan masalah Naruto di hadapanku. _Ugh_! Tak sadarkah pirang di depanku ini, bahwa aku sedang amat-teramat-sangat _bad mood_ sekali?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Forehead_? Ada pendapat?"

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, _Pig_."

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursiku, membawa beberapa _note_ dan merapikan mejaku sebelum pergi menjauh dari sana. Oh, tidak. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Semua perkataan Ino tadi malah mengingatkanku pada percakapanku dengan ibu kemarin lusa.

MENYEBALKAN!

"Hei, mau ke mana kau, _Forehead_?" teriak Ino dari mejanya.

"Ke ruang OSIS. Mau memikirkan hukuman apa yang bagus untuk si Baka itu untuk pelanggaran seragam hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari.

Di luar jendela sana, matahari terlihat terik. Aku duduk diam di atas salah satu kursi di dalam ruang OSIS. Beruntunglah aku Karin dan Tenten sedang tak ada di ruangan. Mungkin kelas mereka masih pelajaran. Entahlah, yang penting aku bisa membuang penatku di ruangan ini.

Kuteguk sisa isi kaleng minumanku. _Bittersweet_. Manis, namun asam. Kombinasi yang unik. Kupandangi _cover_ luar kaleng itu. Buat _stawberry_—merah. _Lemon_—kuning. Oh, tidak, ini jadi seperti warna yang mewakiliku dan Naruto. Aku dan Naruto sama sekali tak … cocok, kan? Lihat, kami seperti langit dan bumi. Kami tak bisa dibilang serasi. Kami sama-sama ramai, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama aktif pula.

Kulempar kaleng kosongku ke dalam keranjang sampah lalu kularikan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Terang sekali matahari di luar sana.

Aku tak terlalu menyukai siang hari. Bukan berarti aku menyukai malam hari, sih.

Bagiku, malam hari tak mendatangkan keistimewaan tersendiri. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menyukai kegelapan—malam hari. Sementara, aku masih memiliki segelintir alasan mengapa aku kurang menyukai keberadaan siang hari. Sederhana saja, sih.

Saat siang hari datang, aku harus ke sekolah. Belajar memang bukan sesuatu yang seratus persen menyebalkan, tapi sekolah ini cukup membuatku tertekan. _Err _… sebenarnya masih ada alasan yang lebih spesifik. Jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS. Lelah rasanya mengoordinasi semua murid.

Jangan salahkan aku! Terlebih jika ada makhluk semacam Naruto di dalamnya.

_Ugh_. Setengah mati rasanya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatasi pemuda yang tak bisa diikat dengan aturan semacam Naruto. Kesal. Setengah mati.

Kadang aku merasa Naruto seperti sedang mengerjaiku. Ia membuatku kesal dengan berbagai cara. Kadang juga ia akan membantah dan membuatku malu sendiri. Baka! Err … sebenarnya ia tak terlalu bodoh. Mungkin saat SMP dulu ia benar-benar _annoying_. Aku sampai harus memukul kepalanya berulang kali jika ia mempermalukanku dengan ajakan-ajakan kencannya.

SMA, bagiku ia tak berubah. Hanya saja, aku tak mengingkari ucapan Ino. Bocah itu makin terlihat menarik. Ia memang masih cukup menyebalkan dengan segala macam ulah dan _prank_-nya. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, ia begitu populer di kalangan adik kelas.

Gadis jaman sekarang sepertinya menyukai bocah macam Naruto.

_GRRAHHH_!

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Naruto!

Ini pasti gara-gara ibuku! Sejak ia bicara soal pertunangan itu, aku jadi tak bisa tidur, malas makan, bahkan uring-uringan! Bagaimana bisa! Aku dan Naruto yang selama ini selalu adu mulut—_well_, maksudku aku yang lebih sering memarahinya sementara ia selalu cengengesan—harus bertunangan? BERTUNANGAN! Itu adalah status di atas kata 'kekasih'. Setelah tunangan, bisa-bisa aku menikah dengannya kapan pun.

_Hell, no_!

Aku belum siap! Apa sih yang ada di kepala ibuku!

Aku tahu Naruto menyukaiku. Meski ia lama tak mengajakku kencan seperti jaman SMP dulu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya mendekati perempuan lain. Ia memang punya banyak penggemar di kalangan adik kelas. Tapi ia memang tak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan salah satu di antaranya.

_Kriiing._

Aku mengangkat telepon malas. Aku tahu betul dari mana asal telepon ini.

"Sakura?"

"Ada apa, Kaa-_san_?"

"Datanglah ke ruanganku. Naruto ada di sini."

"Hah? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengank—"

_Tuuut._

Tuh, kan? KAA-_SAN_ SELALU SEENAKNYA!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik sebal pada Naruto. Kubiarkan saja ia berjalan beriringan di sampingku. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah segera mengantarnya ke gudang alat olahraga dan segera meninggalkannya. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Naruto. Bisa-bisanya Kaa-san menyuruhku mengawasi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya—karena mengerjai Iruka-sensei—di gudang belakang gedung basket _indoor_.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah sesebal ini sebelumnya.

Hanya saja, kata-kata pertunangan itu terus mengganggu kinerja otakku. Aku kesaaal!

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik—ketus.

"Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat."

Apa urusannya? "Sok tahu."

"Kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, Sakura-_chan_."

Tuh, kan. Memangnya salah siapa ini semua kalau bukan ia biangnya?

"Sampai se-stress itu ya?" bisiknya.

Aku mendengus. Sempat meliriknya, mendadak aku terpikir sebuah pertanyaan.

Apa Naruto juga tahu perihal pertunangan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto membuka lemari barang yang paling besar, kulihat ia terbatuk-batuk. Aku diam di samping kusen pintu, hanya memerhatikannya. Kedua tangan Naruto terayun-ayun di udara, mengibaskan debu-debu lembut yang beterbangan menerpa wajahnya. Ruangan ini tak terlalu terang pencahayaannya. Namanya juga gudang. Satu-satunya cahaya yang masuk adalah dari pintu dan jendela kaca buram yang terletak cukup tinggi—hampir mendekati langit-langit.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, menatapku yang juga sedang memerhatikannya. Ketahuan sedang melamun, aku mengalihkan wajahku.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tak ikut masuk?"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan hanya mengantarmu."

"Tapi kan Kepala Sekolah menyuruhmu mengawasiku sampai aku selesai."

Aku mendengus. "Memangnya kau mau kuawasi?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya serentak, "tapi kalau mau membantuku sih, aku akan lebih senang. Aku juga takut kegelapan. Ayolah, temani aku."

"Enak saja, ini kan hukumanmu."

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, Sakura-_chaaan_~"

"Ah, diamlah. Kerjakan saja hukumanmu. Siapa suruh mengacak-acak kertas ujian harian punya Iruka-_sensei_."

"Hoo, aku tak tahu kalau tumpukan kertas itu kertas ujian anak kelas satu."

Aku menghela napas, "Terserah."

"Masuklah ke dalam, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan berdiri seperti satpam di sana," kelakarnya, "kau jadi seperti Ibiki kalau mengawasiku dari sana."

"Enak saja." Bisa-bisanya ia menyamakanku dengan satpam sekolah. Mendengus pelan, aku melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu gudang menutup pelan dengan sendirinya.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara terhoror dalam hidupku.

_Cklek_!

Mataku melotot sebelum aku berbalik ke belakang, menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Pintunya … terkunci dari luar.

"KAA-_SAN_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu berteriak pun percuma. Tapi aku benar-benar mendidih sekarang. Aku ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya di dalam gudang ini. Aku ingin meluapkan semuanya sekarang. _Kami-sama_! Aku ingin berteriak kesal!

"ARGHHH!"

"S-Sakura-_chan_?"

"APA?" Aku menoleh cepat—memandang Naruto tajam.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kalau siswa lain datang dan tahu aku di dalam bersamamu, mereka bisa mengira aku memerkosamu di sini."

Wajahku merah padam. Apa-apaan dia! "K-kau … kau gila!"

"He?" Naruto malah memandangku polos.

"Bagaimana … bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu, hah? Kita terkunci, kau tahu!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"BAKA!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Nanti juga kalau jam pelajaran usai, pintunya akan dibuka."

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

Naruto justru tertawa. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kesal, aku meraih salah satu bola basket dari dalam tong kawat dan melemparkannya pada kepala Naruto—targetku adalah wajahnya yang selalu melempar cengiran itu. Tentu saja, Naruto dengan mudah menangkapnya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa!" teriakku sebal. Oh, berapa kali hari ini aku berteriak?

"Habisnya, kau terlihat manis sekali saat wajahmu memerah, Sakura-_chan_."

Sontak, kalimatnya makin membuat wajahku bak kepiting rebus. "Bodoh!"

Naruto tertawa lagi. Diraihnya keranjang besar yang memuat hampir seluruh bola basket di sekolah lalu menariknya mendekat ke arah cahaya dari jendela. Ia lalu duduk di lantai dan meraih sebuah kain lap. "Oke, kita mulai dari sini!"

Kulihat ia mulai mengelap satu persatu bola basket itu. Aku hanya berdiri diam, menatapnya setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana si Bodoh ini bisa sesantai ini mengerjakan hukuman konyol dari Kaa-_san_?

"Kenapa berdiri di situ? Tidak lelah? Duduklah di sampingku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu."

Aku tertawa sarkastis. "Hooo, lihat siapa yang barusan bicara."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Berdiri terus di sana? Mungkin nanti ada laba-laba atau kecoak kalau kau berdiri di sudut yang gelap begitu. Bukannya kau takut dengan kecoak dan laba-laba?"

"Pertama, kau sok tahu! Aku … tak takut pada apa pun, laba-laba atau kecoak seperti yang kau bilang!"

Kulihat ia menyeringai, menatapku dengan pandangan 'oh-ya?'.

"Kedua, aku tak ingin duduk! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!" aku berbalik dan mendekat pada pintu—mulai menggedornya. "Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Hahahaa."

Naruto tertawa. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya angkuh sekaligus kesal.

"Aku membencimu! Aku membenci Kaa-_san_!"

Naruto bergeming—tetap duduk. Tangannya dengan santai mengelap satu persatu bola yang ada.

"Mana ada ibu yang mengunci anaknya di gudang! Mana ada!"

"Ada. Kaa-_san_mu."

"Grahhh! Kau menyebalkan! Kaa-_san_ menyebalkan. Aku benci Kaa-_san_!"

"Kau uring-uringan terus, Sakura-_chan_."

Bagaimana bisa Naruto terus bersikap tenang dan tertawa padaku seperti itu!

"Sepertinya ini gara-gara rencana perjodohan kita ya?"

"Kau sok tah—" Lho! Dia sudah tahu? "K-kau tahu soal pertunangan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Ayah sudah memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu seperti apa reaksimu saat mendengar rencana itu. Aku hanya kaget saja, ternyata Tsunade memberitahumu lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

"KAU—" Kehabisan kata-kata, aku melangkah maju menerjangnya. Dengan kedua tanganku, kuserang kepalanya. Memang bukan pukulan keras seperti biasanya, tapi rupanya pukulan bertubi-tubi dariku sempat membuat Naruto kewalahan. Ia berkali-kali berusaha menghalangi pukulanku di kepalanya dengan lengannya sendiri. Sisanya, ia terdengar tertawa kecil—ia tak membalasku. "Aku benci padamu, aku benci, benci, benci!"

Naruto masih tertawa. Aku belum berhenti menyerangnya.

"Aku benci Kaa-_san_, aku benci Kaa-_san_! Aku benci kalian!"

Saat itulah, telingaku tak lagi mendengar Naruto tertawa.

Dan gerakan tanganku tak lagi memukul—telapaknya telah memegangi pergelangan tanganku dengan rapat.

Membisu, aku tersadar. Aku terduduk di antara kedua kakinya, dipaksa untuk terperangkap dalam jangkauannya. Mataku membulat—beradu dengan iris biru miliknya yang menggelap dan menatapku tajam … namun tetap dengan pandangan lembut. Napasku memburu. Mau apa Naruto?

Baru aku akan bicara, bibir miliknya terbuka, suaranya mengalun pelan—berat.

"Kau boleh saja membenciku, _Sakura_."

Sakura?

"Tapi jangan berkata bahwa kau membenci Tsunade."

Apa?

"Bagaimanapun ia ibumu, kan? Pertunangan itu … kalau kau terusik, kenapa tak cari cara lain untuk protes? Jangan memasang wajah masam seperti itu seharian."

Tak tahu untuk alasan apa, detak jantungku … mendentam gila.

Pelan, Naruto melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. "Tsunade memang galak dan sedikit seenaknya." Kulihat cengiran khas itu kembali terhias di bibirnya. "Tapi ia tetap Kaa-_san_mu. Jangan semudah itu mengucapkan bahwa kau membencinya."

Kenapa … kenapa ia mengatakan itu semua padaku?

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dan bergegas menarik keranjang bola—yang seluruh bolanya telah bersih dilap oleh Naruto—kembali ke posisi awalnya tadi. Naruto berjalan melewatiku. Dengan santai ia mulai membuka lemari dan mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya perlu ia kerjakan sebagai hukuman.

Samar, aku mendengar desahan menguar dari bibirnya.

Aku tetap terduduk di tempat, namun aku sempat menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosoknya. Sejujurnya … aku tak sadar dengan diriku sendiri. Menatap punggungnya yang lebar, membuatku tersipu tanpa sebab. Ia bukan lagi anak SMP yang menyebalkan dan sering mengekoriku.

Ia kini berbeda. Ia memang masih konyol. Tapi ia lebih … dewasa. Oh, tidak! Kenapa dengan kepalaku!

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri bingung saat dulu ayah bilang, ayah menyukaimu. Tou-_san_ bilang kau menyenangkan, padahal kau selalu berteriak. Bukannya aku tak suka, sih. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sekali lagi, wajahku merona. Kali ini lebih gelap.

"Kiba dan lainnya selalu menertawakanku yang menyukaimu. Katanya aku bodoh dan sebagainya."

_Kau memang bodoh, Naruto._

"Saat itu aku sadar, aku kelewat istimewa. Sepertinya hanya aku yang sangat menyukaimu, tak peduli sikapmu pada murid lainnya."

"Istimewa apanya? Narsis."

Naruto tertawa. "Makanya, aku heran saat Tou-_sa_n bilang, ia sangat senang melihatmu. Tak kukira selera Tou-_san_ sama denganku. Berkali-kali Tou-_san_ bilang, ia akan menjadikanmu sebagai menantunya. Tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya."

Aku terdiam. Benarkah semua yang dikatakannya?

"Lalu Tsunade memberitahuku sebuah cerita. Masa muda Tou-_san_. Ternyata memang … selera kami sama."

"Hah?"

"Ibuku meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkanku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Aku tertunduk. Aku tahu ia sempat menatap wajahku sebelum kembali sibuk dengan alat-alat olahraga yang berdebu. Aku mengangguk pelan—mendesah. Aku ingat … Kushina-_san_. Ibunya Naruto. Jadi karena itu ia terlihat marah saat aku bilang aku membenci Kaa-_san_?

"Ibuku seseorang yang … err … mirip denganmu. Kelewat tomboi, ah, maksudku, bukannya aku bilang kau tomboi, kau tetap gadis paling manis yang pernah kutemui."

Gombal.

"Tapi yah, kalian mirip. Itu saja."

Aku menarik napas. "Benarkah itu?"

Aku mendongak. Kutatap Naruto juga sedang menatap langit-langit—tapi ia sedang memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis. "Tsunade bilang, aku sedikit mirip ibu. Sedikit. Sifatku yang menggebu-gebu dan sebagainya. Ayah tak pernah kelewat mengeluh dengan tingkahku yang seenaknya. Awalnya, kukira Tou-_san_ membiarkanku bersikap sedikit bandel seperti ini untuk melihat sosok Kaa-_san_ dalam diriku. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh dan melempar cengirannya lebar. "Ia bilang, ia tak berbakat menghalangiku. Kalau ibuku masih hidup, pasti ibuku yang akan mengomeliku."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Tou-_san_ bilang … kau juga, satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikanku selama ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti selalu berteriak kalau aku melakukan hal bodoh. Kau akan memukulku setiap aku bertingkah konyol. Orang sepertiku—"

Naruto mendekat ke arahku. Tenang, ia berjongkok di hadapanku.

"—cuma Sakura-_chan_, yang bisa …."

Kurasakan bisikannya barusan membuat darahku berdesir dan berdetak lebih kencang. Benarkah si Bodoh ini, tunanganku kelak?

"Pernah mendengar istilah, di balik keberhasilan seorang lelaki, selalu ada perempuan yang mengomeli mereka?" bisiknya. Napas hangat Naruto menerpa permukaan kulit wajahku.

"B-bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu merambat di kakiku. Aku sempat menatap Naruto yang lebih sibuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tapi …

"GYAAAAA!"

Aku menubruk Naruto asal saat sadar hewan bersayap itu menggerayangi kakiku.

"KECOAK! KECOAK!"

"S-Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto kelihatan ikut kaget melihatku panik—jatuh menimpa tubuhnya namun tetap histeris memandang ke sana kemari mencari kecoak sialan yang sempat hinggap di kakiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menoleh. Dan saat itulah, sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan jaring tipis tertangkap pandangan mataku. Tepat di samping bahu Naruto—dekat kolong lemari.

Laba-laba.

Aku tak sempat berteriak.

Yang kurasakan hanya gelap. Aku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, entah kenapa, aku ingat aku mendengar suara tawa sebelum kesadaranku hilang. Ya, tawa Naruto yang tubuhnya kutindih, juga sebuah sentuhan hangat di dahiku sebelum kepalaku jatuh di dada bidang Naruto.

Entahlah.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura-_chan_ …."

.

.

.

.

.

_Strawberry — lemon_, atau _cherry — orange_. Hmm, kami bukan kombinasi yang akan dibilang cocok. Tapi aku sadar, kami bukan benda yang dipasangkan. Kami punya perasaan. Minato-_sensei_ dan Kaa-_san_ menginginkan kami bersama bukan karena kecocokan. Mungkin mereka berpikir … hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatku mengeluarkan semua sifat asliku—tanpa topeng, membuatku tertawa, sementara Naruto? Mungkin memang hanya aku yang bisa menjaga pemuda itu berada dalam batasannya—agar tak melakukan hal bodoh.

Kami tak cocok.

Tapi bukan berarti kami tak bisa bersama.

Rencana pertunangannya? Pikir nanti saja, ah. Hm, sudahlah. Naruto memang '_baka_' sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

**Yes, **_**behind**_** every great **_**man … **_** is a **_**woman**_** rolling her eyes **

— Bruce Nolan/Jim Carrey [Bruce Almighty]

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Also, don't forget to check the next **6** fanfictions at December 10th, 2011 (4 fanfictions were made by me and others by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie).

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kloter kedua fanfiction pre-DMAC oleh panitia dibuat full happy ending :D. Dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Fic Pre-DMAC semata-mata digunakan untuk promosi, bukan untuk diikutkan pada eventnya sendiri. Ingat, event dibuka mulai tanggal 11 Desember 2011 sampai dengan 12 Januari 2012.**

Tema siang ini bener-bener menguras pikiran. Gak tahu harus dibuat macem apa, lalu terpikirlah juga tema Perjodohan (Seperti SasuHina: Malam). Scene yang mirip dengan salah satu chapter di WaMN. Bahkan untuk SH minggu depan, daku ngebikin side storynya WaMN :D

Pink Lemonade, judul yang … aneh, kan? Tapi memang mereka kombinasi yang menyenangkan, hohhohoo. Sebenernya, strawberry – lemon itu lebih ke MinaKushi, sih. Cherry – orange-lah yang NaruSaku :D

**Hope you like it! Review?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
